User talk:Danuhau
What the... What happened to Oscuritaforze?! He was vital to Captain Falcon's permanent ban, but... His profile, talk page, and talk page history were deleted by Wikia Staff, as a "user request"... --Boggy B 21:09, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : I knew he was lying, but it does not matter anymore. The only thing he did here was to criticize me and my decisions :- Danuhau (talk) 13:27, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Lying about what? That "special ban" he was talking about? Is it fake? :: --Boggy B :: 18:29, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: I cannot find any source that supports it, so I guess he just made it up ::: - Danuhau (talk) 10:11, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well, that's a major disappointment. I wanted answers from him, but for some reason he apparently tried to "delete" his account without even telling us why. He even eradicated his own profile and talk page history. This is ludicrous. There goes another (somewhat) active user... Orangitu is gone too, and he was a vital user (obviously, since he was one of our only administrators/bureaucrats). I have a feeling eventually everyone will just leave this wiki and let it die. :::: --Boggy B :::: 10:20, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Strange indeed... Orangitu, Q*terplx, Oscuritaforze... people just disappear, and the latter two did it in a strange way... I hope this is over, but we should be prepared for other strange endeavors. Me, on the other hand, is visiting here everytime I can, I will not let this wiki die! Those people in Britain created team 17 and Worms for a reason, and it deserves acknowledgement! ::::: - Danuhau (talk) 19:32, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Danuhau, I have an idea, lets PROMOTE this wiki. First, adopt it, then promote it. This is a swell idea. Literally, after promoring it worms fans will arrive like no bodies business :::::: --- Captain Falcon :::::: ( 20:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC)) still editing... (Reset indentation.) "Literally, after promoting it Worms fans will around like no bodies business"... What does that even mean? That didn't really make much sense to me. Also, Danuhau, Oscuritaforze explained why he's leaving this wiki on his Message Wall, at Community Central. I had another argument with Captain Falcon there too, and on Orangitu's Message Wall (it's not my fault, Captain Falcon keeps following me around). --Boggy B 06:42, July 22, 2014 (UTC) : It is your choice if you want to follow Oscuritaforze around, but I will not seach all his message walls to find out why he left. If he wanted us to know, he could have posted on this wiki. : - Danuhau (talk) 10:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :: I read his wall, he said he left because what he did on this wikia was largely dependent on you, he said all you did was ignore his ideas. So he exercised his "RightToLeave" :: P.S Boggy B if you tailed me to 1 to 300 staff members just to tell your opinion (I'm moving on, your opinion I was guilty, my opinion I was innocent) then it's vice versa... 2. I actually went to orangitu to reply to Oscuritafirze (his name is so complex. :: --- Captain Falcon ::( 14:13, July 22, 2014 (UTC)) ::: You always indent your messages but you reset the indentation for your signature. Stop doing that! It's really annoying. I always have to indent your signature for you. Just do it yourself, because if you don't, it looks really messy. ::: --Boggy B ::: 15:16, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Good News and Bad News The good news is, I decided to create an account, and I did. Bad news, I'm unhappy with my username. It was supposed to be just "Boggy B", but some idiot already took that username and made a total of 3 edits and just left Wikia (Oscuritaforze told me this). They created an account just for that, and took the username I wanted. So Oscuritaforze suggested I could use "BoggyB" as a username, but I wanted a space between "Boggy" and "B". So I tried something else, I tried "- Boggy B -" and "* Boggy B *" and it still said that username was taken. I put a few X's and all of the X's were supposed to be lowercase, and it actually looked cool that way. But the moment I created my account, the first X was automatically capitalized and now my username doesn't look too good. I'm planning on changing my username, but I'd like to know how. Please reply and tell me how. Boggy B (talk) 11:25, July 27, 2014 (UTC) : You must use this page http://worms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account. Before you do so, you have to make sure your user is autoconfirmed by email. : - Danuhau (talk) 19:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you, I think my new username is much better, but... Why am I blocked? :: EDIT: Never mind, that "BLOCKED" tag is gone. And I changed my signature to just "Boggy B". Thank you! :: Boggy B (talk) 17:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Horrible news. :You know Orangitu? Yeah I figured out he just died! Yes, he died. At least that's what I speculated Here are the notes that lead me to believe he died *he hasn't edited at all no where, the other wikias he is at, gone too *he hasn't responded to any message I sent him, I told him what happened when I tried to help you guys. He didn't respond *he is supposed to be 15, but his profile says he is still 14. Now let's talk about some side stuff, and RESPOND to me. How was I disappointing God?? GOD KNOWS that I was supposed to do that, plus, if He where to be disappointed, He would be at you, for eating out o other Christians. A true Christian would help me. Yes, you are still Christian, but I don't even feel like you are on my side. It's creepy, I could tell a believer from a non-believer with proof. And I feel the same way around you as I do with those internet people who see the F-bomb as "Hilarious". You didn't even back me up there, you just left me stranded without a paddle. So why? If you had to impress one person and disappoint the other, would you impress God, or Boggy B? Why??? You said Boggy had a RIGHT to say "God hates you", "Go to Hell", and "Your a horrible human being". WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Did you get a head coma?? Any Christian should know when to help. I am running out of words to say to you. Just respond to BOTH of these statements and answer me this: Yes. You die will you go to Heaven or Hell? If so, then why that place? And Boggy if u reply I'll just ignore you. I'll have my bro bro respond to your reply Danuhau I will be busy --- Captain Falcon : Oh God, just erase this message, please. You know it'll just start another argument. : And you seriously think Orangitu died? Just because he's inactive? That is just ridiculous. And for the last time, I did not say "God hates you" or "go to hell" or "you're a horrible human being". How many times do I have to tell you? : Also, did you really just call me an idiot on Community Central, before you were blocked? You have PROVEN to be an idiot in your own messages, so don't you dare call anyone an idiot if you're the real idiot here. By the way, no-one cares if your big brother is dead. What does that have to do with this? This is WIKIA. : Boggy B (talk) 03:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :: ok I promised myself I'd ignore you, but you are dissing my brother. YOU take that BACK! Ever heard of "Devon Carter Honor Event"? If no one cared, then that wouldn't exist. I don't want to start another argument. So you apologize for that. I don't care that you hate me, I don't care that you want me to burn In Hell, but when you insult my family, That's where I draw the line! You RUINED your chance at friendship with me, I have been friendly, but I was never a friend. How can I be friends with the man who reminded me about my older brother's death?? I was so sad I literally cried a river of tears and Danuhau, if you block me SEEING this then you'll be acting racist, you aren't racist, but you'll be acting racist. (P.S Boggy I Didn't call you an idiot, and unless you diss my family again I will ignore you.) --- Captain Falcon